Broken Soul's Shattered Heart's
by bliss4me
Summary: Because of what the Malfoy's did in the war they are forced to take care of three orphaned kids all status' they can't stand. A Bloodtraiter, Half-Blood, and Muggleborn. Will the Malfoy's be able to handle this, or will their pride get in the way? Will they learn to care or never change and despise them anyway? Because who can change an already broken soul and shattered heart.
1. New Family

I OWE NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS! ALL OF IT GOES TO THE AMZAZING J.K. ROWLING! SHE OWNS EVERYTHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER. OF COURSE YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT.

Ch.1

"But I don't want too! Not them why can't I stay with the Weasley's" I complained.

"Clara! You agreed to this and it is too late you signed everything" Kingsley stated.

"Yea, thinking I was going to the Weasley family. And the contract is not efficient until he signs it" I said pointing at the annoyed blonde hair man.

Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat. "Minister, if she would like to stay with the Weasley's by all means let her go. I don't want to be trouble" he said.

"You already are trouble getting involved with Voldemort! Kingsley I don't want to stay with them. They hate our kind, and they do dark evil stuff. I won't feel safe around them and—

"Stop now Miss. Baxton! Mr. Malfoy I agreed with your one request, and we are following through so I suggest you sign right here as well as you Mrs. Malfoy. As for your safety Clara their house is tapped. Anything dark magic will set it off and they will be arrested, AND STOP YOUR SMIRKING MISS. BAXTON! YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING!" screamed Kingsley.

I jumped at his sudden outburst which startled and scared me. Kingsley sighed at the scared expression on my face.

"I am sorry. I hope you know that we will know who cast or brought anything dark. So don't pull any pranks to get the Malfoy's in trouble, and don't even provoke them. I know how you can get miss. Baxton so please keep that in mind. Also, they have Aurors guarding the mansion and they are all on house arrest. Draco and Narcissa are the only ones who are allowed to have their wands. Mr. Malfoy however, got his broken and will get a new one in five years. If he has proven himself that is. They are only allowed certain parts of the country too. So your safety is fine. You will have two others staying with you as well. Just be lucky you only have them for a year. These two however do not…. Uh Joe please bring in Todd and Emily thank you" Kingsley said.

Two blonde kids walked in the room. The boy I did not recognize, but the little girl looked familiar. In the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Malfoy tense up, but I ignored it as his way of being near someone below him.

"You look familiar. You were in Gryffindor right? I remember you always arguing with that red head boy that hangs with Harry, and you are always hanging out with that red head girl. I am Emily I am technically suppose to be in my 3rd year but I had to go in hiding because I am a muggleborn. My parents were murdered, but I escaped I couldn't protect them" Emily said sadly.

Mr. Malfoy tensed up again, but I noticed it wasn't because she was a muggleborn. He looked uncomfortable and worried. Looking at him I knew that he recognized her, and I knew that he was a part of the attacks and murder of Emily's parents. My dislike for the man grew immensely.  
"I am so sorry to hear that Emily, but I am glad you didn't otherwise you wouldn't be here now. Make your parents proud and do something great for both the muggle and wizarding world" I said smiling at her.

She smiled back but it was a weak one. I looked at the boy and Emily and I saw fear in their eyes. No doubt the Malfoy's reputation did not help nor did this war. We all lost something so close and dear to us, and living with the Malfoy's who supported the cause, and may have killed and tortured our parents did not help matters either. My heart broke for these two.

Mr. Malfoy stood up and cleared his throat. "Hello Emily I am Mr. Malfoy" he said while holding his hand out.  
Emily eyes widen with shock but shook his hand while quickly averting eye contact.  
"And Todd please to meet you" Mr. Malfoy said while holding his hand out. Todd was taken back at the sudden gesture. He looked at Mr. Malfoy's hand and frowned. He shook his hand anyway but it was really weak. I really wanted to know what Mr. Malfoy is up to. He then looked at me with a curt nod.

"I do hope you reconsider your stay Clara. I heard you are quite fond of Quiditch so is Draco. Perhaps you two can play. Practice as well, and if you like Emily we can keep up with your studies so you can catch up with your school work. That way you don't have to take second year you can go straight to third year" Mr. Malfoy said.

This is so weird and his behavior is really making me uncomfortable, and I don't like it one bit. I made my decision right away not thinking about the situation like I said I would. I wanted to be there for Emily and protect her as well as Todd. Kingsley interrupted my thoughts.

"Good idea Mr. Malfoy I will owl Mrs. McGonagall to send you what Todd and Emily need to learn to catch up" Kingsley said.

"I decided I am going to stay with the Malfoy family" I told everyone.

"Fabulous" Mr. Malfoy said while holding his hand out.

I looked at his hand and I held my head up high like I am mightier than he is. I smiled and shook his hand, and in return he gave me a small smile.

Mrs. Malfoy walked up and gave me a genuine warm smile however her hug was not. I stiffened at her touch as well as she. It was not warm and inviting at all and it felt like it was forced. She did the same to the other two, but Todd did not return the hug. He just stood there stiff.

"Clara you don't have to do the studies but I sent it to Mrs. McGonagall anyway. All you really need to learn is Defense Against the Dark Arts and a little bit of potions"

"Oh perfect Draco can help you dear he is great with potions" Mrs. Malfoy said.

I felt pity for her for some reason. I knew she was trying her best even with the way she was brought up. Maybe she does have a little of both sisters in her. All I did was smile and nodded my head yes.

"I would love the help. That is of course, if Draco would want to help me I don't want to force him" I said.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled sweetly at me.

"Nonsense it will do him good he loves potions" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Perfect, maybe he will change my view on potions. Never liked it much especially with Snape being a teacher and all" I said sweetly.

Todd snickered in the background and Kingsley smiled and gave me the look I know exactly what you are doing back down a little.  
"Yes, of course I can see why. Cissy lets sign the papers now so we can have lunch. Draco is waiting patiently for us" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked sweetly.

"We. Are going. To eat lunch. At the Manor" Mr. Malfoy said while scribbling his signature on the three pages. He handed the quill to Mrs. Malfoy and she did the same.

"Oh of course, I wouldn't want to embarrass you guys eating in public with our kind. Lunch at your manor it is" I said politely.

"If you want to eat out we can…but we are having a feast in your guys' honor" Mr. Malfoy said.

I smiled sweetly at him and Mrs. Malfoy walked up.

"Our manor Clara it is ours you live there now" She corrected me.

I was taken back at her comment. Maybe I won't be so hard on her for the rest of the summer.

"Are you three ready?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

I quickly grabbed Emily's hand and she grabbed Todd's. Todd sighed and lowered his head and we followed the Malfoy's outside. I grabbed Mrs. Malfoy's arm. She tensed a bit at my touch but she gave me a reassuring smile. I just looked down acting like I was hurt and a bit upset. Although I wasn't I knew I can manipulate Mrs. Malfoy easily, and I know that she is the only one that can put Mr. Malfoy in his place. If I had her on my side I know I can get by with certain things. If he is going to play those stupid games so will I.

"Hold on tight guys. We will apperate there" Mr. Malfoy said.

The weird feeling started up again that I hated so much and before I knew it we were there. Although flying by flu was not as bad as this, apperating was a lot quicker.

"Mr. Malfoy welcome back" one of the Aurors smirked.

Mr. Malfoy sighed but nodded his head politely.

"Welcome to your new home you three" Mrs. Malfoy said.

Mr. Malfoy kept walking towards the door. I looked up at the mansion. It was old and rustic but that added character to the manor. It was beautiful with green vines wrapping on the sides of the walls, and moss outlined the border of the manor. As I saw Mr. Malfoy open the door I felt cold, scared, and my whole attitude felt gloomy. It could be the fact that it was a cloudy day, or the grey cold stone that was on the mansion had a desire effect of emptiness that represented inside me made it clear that I was not going to have a good time. Just living in the manor that our parents could have been tortured and murdered in made me sad and sick at the same time. Living in the manor that Voldemort resided in scared me to no end. I wanted to walk away from evil and now I am walking right back into it not prepared to what awaits me. Nothing but bad memories and nightmares.


	2. New Home

Ch.2

I finally exhaled not realizing that I was holding my breath the whole time. I grabbed Emily's hand and walked in. my heart instantly dropped when my green eyes met his grey ones. I am standing in front of my enemy since I was 11 years old. Although he was a year ahead of me he tormented me because my best friend is a Weasley who of course is a blood-traitor, and they hated my whole family as well because my mother came from a powerful dark pureblood family, and she wanted out and married my father who is a blood-traitor as well. I was tortured by Malfoy because of my parents and in their eyes 'their mistakes'

"Well Baxton didn't think you would be up to this considering tha—

"Considering what? Considering that you bullied me every day at Hogwarts? Considering that it was a possibility that you were involved in my families' death. Just to let you know I have considered it" I said bitterly

I quickly squeezed Emily's hand and Draco smirked.

"A true Gryffindor you are. Wanting to protect the mudblood yo—

"Draco, behave yourself now" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Whatever…FYI I was not a part of any of your parents deaths" Draco said and walked away.

It was Mr. Malfoy's turn to get mad. He towered over us with pure hatred in his eyes.

"I do hope you know that things will never change. We are superior then you three so you show my son some respect do you understand?" Mr. Malfoy said. I however, just glared at him.

"Lucius please, oh Draco dear will you please escort Clara, Todd, and… um E-Emily to their rooms please?" Mrs. Malfoy said.

I sighed at Mrs. Malfoy's stutter they will never change. I wouldn't mind being locked up in my room for the remaining summer to deal with these clowns.

Draco tensed up at his mother's request.

"Yes, of course mother" Draco said.

Draco started walking ahead of us and I followed with Emily in toe. Todd of course hesitated and slowly walked behind us.

Walking up the long stair case took forever, and the silence between us all made it seem longer than usual.

"This is the steady room, and to your left is my father's office. Michaelson this is your room. You will find that your stuff is already there, and my mother took the time to decorate your rooms like the houses you are in at Hogwarts" Draco said. Todd nodded his head and walked in his room.

"It's a shame that we have two rooms that are decorated in Gryffindor colors" Draco said mockingly. Draco opened the door and I gaped at the room. The room was huge with a full size king bed.

"Carter this is your room my room is right next to yours, and Baxton you are right across from me" Draco finished.

"Oh how convenient to have a room right across from you" I teased.

"Thank you Draco" Emily said quietly. Draco was taken back but nodded his head.

I walked into my room and gapped again. I guess all our bedrooms are this big. My room was so big it could be the same size as a loft. I seriously could put a kitchen in my room and still have a huge space. Draco was not kidding when it came to decorating the rooms though. I had Gryffindor pictures on my wall, the quidditch team. My king size bed looked exactly like my dorm beds but bigger, and the comforter had a lion on it. Although I felt the gesture was sweet it was too much for me. I sighed and was about to close the door when I realized Draco was leaning against the door frame looking cocky as always.

"Did your mom really take the time to decorate the rooms? I mean it is really sweet of her, but it is a bit much. I don't want to change it if it will upset her" I explained.

Draco cocked in eyebrow "I thought you Gryffindors are proud of your house"

"We are but not that extreme… Are you Slytherin's proud?" I asked.

"Yes, my bed is green and silver with silver snake serpants on my green pillow cases" Draco said.

It was my turn to cock an eyebrow.

"What? It reminds me of Hogwarts the one place where I feel safe and at home wouldn't that remind you of that?" Draco asked me.

"Oh yeah very safe especially this past term having my whole sixth year spent on being tortured because I refused to use crucio on a first year, or just because I am a blood-traitor they call me out and find ways to torture me for no reason for detentions. Constantly worried that my muggleborn friends are dead, or if they are after my parents and brother, or the fact that I always had to watch my back every time walking to class because Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were ready to attack us. Even the Carrows would just send curses at students for joy. Yes, Malfoy it was very safe and I am glad that this room reminds me of it" I said sarcastically.

"I didn't know that happened like that" Draco said awkwardly.

"Honestly the only thing that I will remember that was great at Hogwarts was my friends. We stood together and helped one another. It brought hope in all of us and great bonding, and the fact that Voldemort is dead and is no longer a part of our lives" I retorted.

Draco flinched at the name "Don't say that name!" he shouted at me

I jumped back a bit surprised. "Why? He is dead we all saw him die!" I shouted back

"Thank Merlin that man ruined everything for us!" Draco said.

"Say that to Harry Malfoy! I am sure he will understand" I said sarcastically

"Psh Harry Potter! I get it I do… his parents died, he was orphaned, and I am sure it was hell trying to make sure no one is hexing him or who would turn against him. But just because he is the chosen one he has a right to acknowledge the fact that he was miserable? And I don't because of my last name? I tried everything to please my father, to please the Dark Lord so he won't murder my mother or me. My mother means everything to me!"

"We have choices Draco you made yours" I retorted.

"Yeah I know and I regret it. My father put us in this hell hole, but my mother is loyal we were all afraid! I don't want to live in the shadow of my father anymore" Draco said.

My jaw dropped at his statement. Is he being serious right now? I don't understand why he is telling me all this. Then again I always have that affect on people. I quickly looked away avoiding eye contact. He is right after all. We all are humans and we fear, and half the people who joined Voldemort's inner circle did it out of fear unless of course you are a crazy psychopath like Bellatrix, or a spy like Snape.

"Walk in my shoes I am not perfect I regret the choices I made, but I did it not only out of fear, but to protect my mother; my family. The difference about my dad and I is that he is worried about building up our reputation. I on the other hand worried about my families' safety. My father doesn't care about that stuff" Draco retorted.

"You're wrong. I saw how worried and relieved he was to finally see that you were okay in the great hall after the battle" I said.

Draco glared at me "You know nothing!" Draco said and stormed to his room and slammed the door.

I looked at the door speechless and walked and sat on my bed. The nice silk bedding was comfortable I lay on the bed sighing. If harry cut some slack for Malfoy I should too. Harry saw a lot of things that I didn't. My bedroom door slammed shut I looked up and faced a really upset and hurt Mrs. Malfoy. I paled the only thing I thought of is to act and be dramatic. I got out of a lot of situations doing that maybe it will work for her.

"You heard everything?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me and nodded curtly.

I sighed "I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy I didn't know he was going through that. I feel bad I really do I shouldn't assume things. Just because of family history. It's just the experience I had with him was harsh he always bullied me and I just assume that all Slytherins are like that" I explained.

What was that? That wasn't being dramatic or over the top that was being sincere. Maybe Mrs. Malfoy as that affect on people as well.

Her face softened and walked towards me and sat next to me on the bed.

"Just because we believe that we are superior than others does not mean we agree with killing other witches and wizards. I may have supported my husband or the cause, but I never wanted that life nor do I want that for my son. When You-Know-Who gave my son the task to kill Dumbledore I knew it was to punish us. I was relieved to find out that he succeeded. We were off the hook until I found out that Snape did it. I feared for my family but I was relieved again knowing that my son did not kill him. I did not want my son to become one of them. A heartless murderer who is broken I want what's right for my family too. We want to change we made mistakes that we will never do again. And I blame myself every time giving that life to Draco. We are raised differently from other families I should lend you the book on etiquette among pureblood families. That way you can understand where we are coming from. So do you really not like your room?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"I think it was really sweet of you. I would keep everything on the shelves and walls. But change the colors" I said.

"Hmm would you like your favorite color?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, I would not mind it. That is of course you would be okay with it. I don't want to change anything that you took the time to do" I said.

"Nonsense I used my wand. Of course you can change whatever you would like. It is your room after all. And I can tell already that you were raised up on pureblood etiquette" she said.

I smiled "My mom was brought up that way. I have her politeness, but my father's boldness" I explained.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head to let me know she understood. She then pointed around the room telling me to do what I should do to my room.

I flicked my wand to give me silver bed sheets, and royal purple comforters. I pointed to the lamps and gave it Royal green lamp covers as well as the chandelier. I had the walls painted a light purple with Slytherin quote on one side in Green and the Gryffindor on the other side in Burgundy. I changed the sayings around a bit from what the sorting hat would say every year. On the right of my wall it said "Slytherin: We make our real friends as we are cunning folks, we will use any means to achieve our goals" and on the left it said "Gryffindor: We dwell brave of heart our daring nerve and chivalry will never set us apart"

I looked at Mrs. Malfoy and she grinned at me. "I am part Slytherin and part Gryffindor I understand why Draco did what he did. I will apologize to him later when he calms down. Besides, Salazar and Godric were great friends until their fall out might as well work out our differences too" I told her.

"That's right your mother and her side were all in Slytherin. I am willing to work out our differences with the war and all. I am willing to change for the sake of my son" Mrs. Malfoy said.

I nodded my head and turn to unpack my things, and that's when I saw the pictures; pictures of my friends at Hogwarts Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna all of them, and pictures of all my family members as well. I started to cry and turned to see Mrs. Malfoy. She shifted uncomfortably at my response. I walked up to her and hugged her. She slightly tensed up a bit, but returned the hug.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Of course wash up and get ready for lunch please" and she walked out of my room.

I went into the bathroom to wash up. It was huge with a double vanity, separate shower, and a jet bathtub, and of course a toilet. I decided to change the bathroom around too. The walls were gold and I placed green and burgundy towels in the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and put a little makeup on. I put blush, mascara, and brown eye shadow. I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

I opened the door and Draco was there. "Draco! I am—  
"Carter is crying" Draco said and stormed away without me saying anything.

I sighed and walked into Emily's room.

"Hey buttercup what's wrong?" I asked

"I miss my family how did they get hold of these pictures?" Emily asked.

"I don't know…hey do you like your room? You can change it the way you want it. Mrs. Malfoy helped me do it. I can help you if you want" I offered.

"Okay, I want stars, magical, purple, black, silver anything" Emily said.

"Alright go wash up and I will give your room a makeover" I told her.

Emily obeyed and I started working on her bedroom. The ceiling and walls were different shades of purple with twinkling stars around the room. I charmed it so it would move around. It looked like space but without the black. I then started on her bed. I decided on black comforter with silver sheets and silver glitter dust on the comforter. It definitely looked magical.

"Wow Clara it looks beautiful I love it!" Emily said while smiling at me.

"Thank you I am glad to help. Now let's change ok I believe Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will want us to look our best alright?" I told her. She nodded her head and I picked her outfit. I picked out a long sleeve silky top that was silver and a black frilly skirt with black tights. I then picked out a black beaded necklace, black bow, and silver glitter flats for her.

"Put this on and come to my room okay? I am going to change real quickly" I told her and she nodded.

I quickly grabbed a simple black dress. It tugged perfectly on my body. It wasn't too tight and it wasn't too baggy and it was right above the knee. It had long sleeves but it showed off my shoulders. I quickly put green diamond earrings on and put a green ruby ring on my pointer finger. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put loose curls in and rushed for my black flats.

I grinned at the sight of Emily. "Here tuck your shirt in" She did as she was told and I put her necklace on. I put loose waves in her hair and tied her hair up in a half ponytail. I finished her hair by adding a black bow on top of the ponytail.

"I like your room. I like how you put Slytherin and Gryffindor together. Is this your way of letting them know that you accept everything?" Emily asked.

"Part of it…My mother and her whole family is also Slytherin so I did it in their honor too" I told her.

She nodded her head "Should we go?" She asked

"Yes, let's not keep them waiting" I said.

We walked down the hallway and noticed that Todd was already out of his room. We walked down the stairs and noticed no one was to be found. We turned to our right and walked ahead and into the ballroom. A voice being cleared behind us made us jump.

"Sorry to startle you. You two are well dressed you look very nice" Mr. Malfoy said.

I showed a weak smile and lowered my head. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy" I said.

"Come we are waiting for lunch to be served in the mean time we are in the lobby area trying to get to know each other" Mr. Malfoy said.

We followed him and were greeted by Mrs. Malfoy "Clara and Emily you look so beautiful. I can't wait to see what you choose for tonight's dinner" She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Fancy evening wear sweetheart" Mrs. Malfoy said.

Draco finally decided to look at me and his eyes widened and jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself. I smiled at him but quickly sat down.

"Yes, Cissy they look wonderful, they seriously can pass as rich purebloods" Mr. Malfoy said.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head while she sipped on her tea while Draco looked annoyed at his father. I composed myself and smiled sweetly at Mr. Malfoy.

"My parents were rich purebloods Mr. Malfoy after my grandmother died my aunt gave half the earnings to my mother. And you very well know who my father is" I said.

Draco snorted and tried to cover up his smile.

"That is right, your father I have to admit did a great job at his job. It's just too bad he didn't ally with the right kind of people" Mr. Malfoy said darkly.

"Lucius please" Mrs. Malfoy said

I smiled politely at Mrs. Malfoy but Draco was glaring at his father.

"Is this how we get our reputation up? By bashing everyone? You do realize that one thing they say will go against us with Kingsley dropping in once a month. I suggest you choose better words or actually try to know them" Draco said.

Mr. Malfoy sniffed and put his head up like he is better than everyone in this room. "Mind your manners boy!" Mr. Malfoy retorted.

"So Clara I heard you like quidditch I know you played are you going back when they rebuild the pit again?" Asked Mrs. Malfoy

"I do love it. I love the energy, the excitement, the adrenaline rush, it clears my mind. I don't know if I will return though. Things are just not the same anymore. My parents would always watch me play" I said.

I quickly put my head down so they won't see my eyes water up, but Emily took my hand to calm me down a bit.

"Well I hope you stick with it. Draco here said that you and the Weasley girl are good competition" Mrs. Malfoy.

"She will be better once I am done with her. We will practice so hard you will be invincible" Draco said while he and Mrs. Malfoy laughed a little.

"I am already invincible Draco. However, if I decide to go back I will keep your offer in mind" I smiled sweetly at him. Draco smiled back and nodded his head.

It got quiet all of the sudden and the atmosphere was very awkward, and very uncomfortable.

"So Draco, I am sure you know that I am awful at potions and with your smarts and patience I was wondering if you can help me with them. That is of course if you want to I don't want to make you do anything" I said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how can I help you with potions during school term?" Draco asked.

I smiled at him sweetly. "I failed half the potions last term so I have to make it up. I also have to read up on 6th year defense against the dark arts. We all are taking courses during the summer so we can be in our rightful year" I told Draco.

"Oh, well yes I will tutor you and Carter for potions. If Michaelson wants help I will, but Ravenclaws are smart so I doubt he would want my help" Draco said.

I gave him a small smile. "You are actually pretty decent with potions why did you fail half of them" asked Draco.

I looked down at my hands awkwardly and finally spoke what seemed like five minutes.

"I would randomly get detentions for no reason usually right after the Carrows class. Usually it would result to the hospital wing afterwards. Sometimes the homework would get piled up to the point I just don't want to do them anymore. I had no energy and I was tired always looking at every corner. I then went into hiding with Neville and Dean. I skipped most of my term that is why I failed at potions. I ran to McGonagall for help and she would help me too with private lessons she understood why I did what I did. Flitwick stopped teaching the basics of things. He decided to teach defense spells and charms. We told him our hide out and he taught us there" I told everyone.

"Ever sense Dumbledore died I knew things would be different" Emily said.

I saw Draco tense up at the name Dumbledore but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Lunch is ready masters" Poppy said and she apperated.

We all got up to the dining table to eat. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat at the end of the tables. I sat next to Draco and to my right was Mr. Malfoy. Across from me was Todd and Emily was to his right.

I stared at the food and it looked very good. It was chicken that was covered in Mushroom sauce with a side of broccoli. I found this a bit odd that they would serve this kind of food for lunch. I took a bight of chicken and it tasted delicious. I had about five more bights and I went for the broccoli. It was delicious too with a hint of lemon and garlic on top.

"The food is delicious" I said.

"Yes, yes it is how about everyone else? Good for you as well?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

Everyone nodded with approval.

"Yes, well I just want to make things clear. Rules will be set here for all of you, and I expect that you follow them through. You have curfew and lessons that you have to take. If these rules are not met punishment will be handed to you" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yes, but we will be fair we will treat you like we would with Draco" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Ha, I hardly doubt you will be treating us fairly. You don't even like us a half-blood, muggleborn, and a blood-traitor. You even said so yourself that you are superior then all of us. So you saying that you will treat us as equals is a lie!" Todd said.

The tension in the room got worse than before.

"My wife took the time to make sure you are at home show some respect! I call the shots from now on you deserve punishment that fits and probably worse. I will have no half-blood talk me down nor a mudb—

"Emily! Her name is Emily use it! Not mudblood, not dirty blood, her name is Emily. When are you guys going to understand that they don't have dirty blood they are wise and good like the rest of us! We blood the same, we feel the same, and we hurt the same. Get over yourself!" I shouted.

"Don't ever interrupt me like that again is that clear? Here we offer our home and you have been nothing but rude to us all!" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Only to you Mr. Malfoy! I made it clear to Mrs. Malfoy that I was very thankful what she has done so far. You just don't get it do you. You think we will warm up to you right away on the spot? We know this place was the headquarters for your deatheater meetings. Our views are on the complete opposite of the spectrum here" I explained.

Everyone but Todd and Mr. Malfoy were looking down at their plates avoiding eye contact with each other. I looked at my plate and lost my appetite.

"May I please be excused I am not hungry anymore" I asked.

Mr. Malfoy was about to say something but Mrs. Malfoy beat him to it.

"Of course you can. Wash up and get some rest for tonight okay?" Mrs. Malfoy said.

I gave her a weak smile and nodded my head. I quickly got up and started to walk out, but turned around to face them all again.

"It also doesn't help living here when you know that our family members were tortured and murdered here. It is sick if you ask me" I retorted.

"Only your brother your parents were murdered on the spot at your manor" Mr. Malfoy said.

Everyone's jaw dropped at Mr. Malfoy's confession. My eyes started to water and spill over. I looked up to see Mrs. Malfoy and she looked hurt and upset. She couldn't even look at me. Draco slowly turned his head towards me. His eyes read sympathy and concern. When he saw my tear drop that's when he quickly looked away. Mr. Malfoy on the other hand didn't show any sympathy.

"Excuse me" Mrs. Malfoy said and she got up and left

"Look what you did! You made her upset now!" Mr. Malfoy screamed at me.

I didn't care I glared at him. "Thank you for your confession Mr. Malfoy!" I said with venom. I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I ran out of the room through the lobby and up the stairs crying. I didn't let it all out until I was in my room. I didn't even here my bedroom door open instead what took notice was the person sitting on the bed. I looked up and it was Draco.

"I understand Clara it must feel weird. I want to move as well I sometimes here the screams still I hate it with the passion. I promise you though that I had no part in it" Draco explained.

"Thank you for understanding. And Draco I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have assumed that. You have every right to feel that. We have different reasoning's why we did what we did even if we don't agree eye to eye" I explained.

Draco gave me a weak smile "And I am…well I…" Draco frowned but I smiled at him.

"You don't need to apologize especially what your father did don't speak for him" I said.

Draco nodded and looked around the room.

"I see you changed your room around I like it" He said.

"Yes, with your moms help. I am 50 slytherin and 50 gryffindor after all" I smiled.

He smiled back and stood up.

"Get some rest you look awful. Your face is all red and puffy I will have one of the house elves get you water" Draco said.

I nodded my head and he started walking out of my room. He turned around when he reached the door.

"Uh Clara, I am sorry for bullying you these past few years" Draco said.

I smiled at him "Apology accepted"

He nodded his head at me and closed the door.

I laid my head on the pillows thinking that maybe I am not alone here. Draco put an effort to help me and reach out. I just hope it is enough for me to survive this long with the Malfoy family. I started to dose off and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. The Ball

Ch.3

I woke up with screams and a big crash outside of my room. I started to wake up until I heard Mr. Malfoy's scream. When hearing that I jolted out of my bed to see what was going on.

I opened the door to a cloud of dark smoke and little toy stink bugs that would multiply if it ran into things. I just stood there with my arms crossed not amused to what I have been woken up too.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"They thought it would be funny to pull a prank! I came out to see what was the bickering all about and that just happened!" said the flustered Mr. Malfoy.

Draco shrugged "Nasty little buggers! Didn't think something so small would do that much damage. I thought it would be funny" Draco said while holding the small bug.

"Yes very funny Draco grow up!" Mr. Malfoy said and walked into his office.

"I thought it was funny" Todd said. Emily nodded with agreement.

I on the other hand was not pleased. Although I love the Weasley twins I didn't care for their tricks. Some could be harsh although it was harmless and all games. I was just annoyed that I was woken up with a startle.

"What do you expect Fred and George created it. They are trouble makers a big toy would hardly do anything while a small one does damage. Don't underestimate them they are the kings of pranks" I told them.

"We went to buy some stuff for you so you can feel better here are some candies" Emily said while smiling.

I smiled back I couldn't help but forget what happened earlier. It was a sweet thing that they did.

"Thank you guys I love sweets" I said while eating a chocolate frog.

"Don't eat all of it you will ruin your appetite for tonight we are having a party regardless. My husband is not too pleased who I am inviting" Mrs. Malfoy said.

I smiled knowing exactly why. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy I can't wait to see my friends" I said.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled back and nodded. "Yes, well the party is for you guys and of course Draco will have his friends too"

"Please don't tell me it's Parkinson" I said.

"God no, I can't stand her and I didn't invite her. Just the Zabini, Nott, and Flint family" Draco said.

I smiled at him but blushed at the name of Nott. He helped me a lot this past term with homework, healing certain wounds, and getting me out of trouble. Regardless of his belief he told me no witch or wizard deserves to die or be tortured like that.

"Mrs. Malfoy, will it be okay if I see my friends and shop with them?" I asked her.

"Oh sweetheart, no need to do that, you have a lot of formal dresses here that they can have or borrow. You invite them here and spend time with them, but then again the whole family will be there so perhaps you can help them shop for certain robes" Mrs. Malfoy told me.

I smiled at her and quickly owled the whole family that I will be loaning and buying robes for them.

"Can I use the flu network please?" I asked.

"Yes do be careful please see you before 5:00 be here by 4:00" said Mrs. Malfoy.

I looked at the clock only 2:00 "I will try my best. 4:30 the latest?" I said.

"Yes, the latest" Mrs. Malfoy said while cocking her eyebrow.

I somersaulted out of the fireplace and into the kitchen.

"Clara I am surprised they let you free and not kept you captive" Ron said while helping me up.

"Ha ha very funny Ron, actually I came by to talk to you about the ball tonight" I told them.

"Not going! I don't want to step foot in the Malfoy manor especially since we were held captive there" Ron said.

"I am sorry Clara but I was tortured there it will bring back horrible memories" Hermione said.

I felt sad "I understand, I didn't know that happened. It would be hard considering I live in the manor that my brother was tortured and killed in. I wouldn't want that for you it is hard" I said

"Regardless I am going with you I am your best friend" Ginny said while giving me a hug.

"So count Harry and me in for the party. My father and mother don't want to go because they don't have anything to wear" Ginny said.

"Oh, but that's why I am here I am taking everyone shopping. Except for you and Hermione I have like 20 new gowns in my closet. You can choose one and keep it" I told her.

"Really?" Ginny asked. I nodded my head.

"Oh hi mom Clara is taking all of us shopping for nice robes" Ginny said.

"Oh sweetheart you don't have to do that" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I insist you did a lot for me and I want to return the favor. I am taking you, Arthur and whoever else wants to go to the party" I told them

Hermione sighed. "We will go but for you only. To support you okay?" she said.

"Fine but I am not acting like I like Malfoy" Ron said.

I jumped with excitement. I really jumped with excitement when I saw two owls coming my way. I read the one from the Patel family first then the Lovegoods.

_Dear Clara,_

_This is very sweet of you. The girls will love to go shopping with you, but my husband and I don't need anything. We will see you tonight write back where to send my daughters at._

_-The Patils_

_Hi Clara,_

_My father and I will accept your gracious offer if only my father can donate it back. Where do we meet you?_

_-Lovegoods_

I quickly wrote to Luna and sent it to her with my auburn owl.

_Luna,_

_Meet us at the burrow. And please tell your father it is his birthday present, and that it is an honor to give him this gift for helping us during the war as well. You two are great allies, but whatever he wants to do with it he can._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Clara_

I then quickly wrote to the Patil Family and sent it with Emily's owl.

_Patil Family,_

_Can't wait to see you tonight, please send Pavarti and Padma to the Burrow._

_Much love,_

_Clara_

"So who is going with me to get some clothes?" I asked.

"Well dear thank you so much. It will be me; Arthur, Ginny, and I guess Ron" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Normally I won't take a good offer like that, but it is for you and we wanted to go. We just didn't have anything to wear for that kind of party" Mr. Weasley said.

"Nonsense you are my second family I want to do this for you. Please accept it you deserve nice things" I told them.

They all were hesitant at first but nodded their head.

"The Patil twins and Lovegoods should be here any minute" And on cue we heard popping sounds outside the berrow.

I looked out and beamed when seeing my best friend Luna and the twins.

"I am so ready to go shopping" Patil said.

"Well I am shopping for the adults you three will get to choose a gown from my closet to keep"  
I smiled to them.

"You have gowns? I swear I thought they would torture you or something" Padma said.

"Yeah we were going to best you out tonight" Pavarti said.

I laughed. "Honestly guys I am fine just not with Mr. Malfoy but no surprise there. Mrs. Malfoy is very kind to me" I told them.

"Yes...she did make sure we were fed when we were locked up, but she didn't help any of them when they got tortured" Luna said.

I paled "They tortured you Luna? I am so sorry I shouldn't have asked you to come" I told them.

"Nonsense, they didn't torture me you shouldn't worry about me. I am worried about you living in the same house that your brother…well…had passed away. He did put up a fight though" Luna said sadly.

Mr. Lovegood gave me a hug "Escape if they prison you there" he told me.

"I don't think it would happen. Draco, Emily, and Todd wouldn't allow that to happen. Besides they expect me to leave when I am 17 anyway" I told them.

"Did you say Draco would help you?" Ron said.

"Come on Ron even I think he has changed. I am not saying trust him and be buddies with him, but he is nothing like his father. He acknowledges me now politely no nasty words exchanged between us" said Harry.

"We get along Ron and he stood up for me when Mr. Malfoy wants to be a butthead" I said.

"Let's go shopping to get this done with" Hermione said.

I nodded my head and we all apperated to Diagon Alley. I walked into the robe store with the adults while Harry and the girls went and got ice-cream. Mrs. Weasley picked out a simple black robe with gold boarding, and Mr. Weasley got a grey robe with black boarding. I then looked at Mr. Lovegood and to no surprise he was out there. He had a blue robe with silver outlining and stripes on the robe. He then had yellow shirt underneath the robe. Ron just got a simple black robe and was out. I walked to the cashier to pay for it all.

"How much more can I get with these?" I asked giving her a pile of coins.

"Depends if you want it simple or not. Mr. Lovegood would be two more, and the Weasleys would be six" she said.

"Perfect for Mrs. Weasley, two more black robes, burgundy, beige, silver and yellow. For Mr. Weasley get three more black, one blue, burgundy, and gold. And do something crazy for Mr. Lovegood. Do whatever designs on the robes too please" I told her.

She nodded her head glad that she is making business.

"Oh send it to them please tomorrow night thank you" I told her.

"Of course Miss. Baxton"

I stepped out and greeted everyone with a big smile. Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug "Thank you sweetheart. We will see you tonight in the mean time have fun. I will see you later tonight Hermione and Ginny alright? Take care loves" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss goodbye and gave me a hug. Ron did the same to Hermione. We all waved them goodbye.

"I don't know how to apperate even though I should of but perhaps flu will do?" I suggested.

"No, I remember where the place is we will apperate there" Hermione said.

I squeezed her hand slightly to let her know that I support her. She gave me a small smile in return.

"Ah Miss. Baxton I didn't know you left aren't you suppose to let us know" one of the Aurors said.

"Walters it is okay Mrs. Malfoy alerted me that she has gone out and will be bringing friends" the other Auror said.

"Sorry I took flu powder will you please let us in" I asked.

The Auror nodded and opened the gates. I opened the door and we walked in. I saw Hermione from the corner of my eye and she looked uncomfortable.

"This place sure looks familiar…Oh hello Draco" Luna said.

"Lovegood, Patils, and Weasley" he said nodding to all of them.

Hermione moved closer to me and linked my arm. Draco saw her and paled.

"Granger…" Draco said. Then all of sudden he looked annoyed and left upstairs to his room.

"Let's go to my room now to pick out some dresses" I said.

I walked towards my room and they followed me up the stairs through the hallway. I walked passed Emily's room and heard some giggling. She already has her friends over I thought. As I was about to open my bedroom door Mrs. Malfoy walks out of her room. Luna and Hermione froze but Luna relaxed.

"Hello girls would you like some cookies? Emily insisted on baking them with her friends. They are quite delicious" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Of course, thank you Mrs. Malfoy" I said.

"Hermione and Luna please forgive me" Mrs. Malfoy said. And she walked away.

"Thank you for taking care of us by giving us food Mrs. Malfoy" Luna said.

Mrs. Malfoy stopped on her tracks and slightly turned. "Of course" and she walked away to get some cookies.

I opened my bedroom door and heard a lot of gasps about my room.

"Wow your room is as big as my place" Ginny said.

"Do you like it? I decorated my room. Slytherin because of my mom's side and Gryffindor because of me and my father's side….you should see Emily's room I charmed it and everything" I stated.

"I think it is neat that you did that. It shows that you are proud of your family heritage" Luna said.

"Yes, in a way… I am not proud that my Aunt and grandmother supported you-know-who but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them" I said.

Hermione smiled "That explains why you were a softy towards Slytherins" she joked.

"Yeah, I always thought you were a little to cunning in certain things to be a Gryffindor" Ginny winked.

I smiled at them and walked to the closet "Okay…maybe I don't have like 20. Everyone you can pick three to keep if you want"

"Seriously?" Parvati asked.

"Of course I would be glad to loan you guy's clothes. Have you seen my closet?" I teased.

Luna had a dreamy look on her face, Hermione was unsure, Ginny of course was hesitating, and the twins just had their jaws dropped.

"Will it be okay if I choose your wardrobe tonight? And you can choose the other two to keep" I asked.

"OOOh what dress are you going to pick for me?" Luna asked

I looked into my closet and found exactly what I want her to wear. It was a long blue dress that had a train in the back. It was covered in black lace and a black belt covering the stomach portion. "This one Luna try it on and come out" I said.

As she did I grabbed another dress. The dress was black but had green underneath. If you turn in a certain light the see through black silk would glisten, and if you wore the dress outside it would flow against the wind. I handed the dress to Ginny. She was hesitant at first until Luna came out in her dress.

"Your bathroom is huge" Luna said.

Ginny grabbed the dress from my hand and walked into the bathroom.

"Me next" The twins said the same time.

I smiled at them "You look beautiful Luna" I told her.

Luna smiled while spinning around with a dream like expression on her face.

"This one is yours Pavarti" I said pulling out a long silky light pink dress that had sleeves off the shoulder with diamond beading on the top and bottom of the dress.

"Oh my goodness it is beautiful" Pavarti said.

Padma gave me doe like eyes while batting her eyelashes. I smiled at her and picked out a perfect dress for her. I gave her a red mermaid dress with red lace sleeves. The dress had gold and black beading on the dress. Padma jumped up with excitement.

"It is gorgeous I love the dress" Padma said while giving me a hug.

I turned to Hermione who smiled at me hesitantly. I pulled out a silky flowy black dress like Ginny's, but the only difference is that it was all black and it was a one shoulder dress. The beautiful silk green belt with a black pendant helps accessorize the dress.

"You don't have to wear this dress, but this is the one I picked out for you" I told Hermione.

"It is beautiful thank you" Hermione said.

All the girls are now dressed but me. I picked out a purple dress that went all the way down with silver beading on the top.

"What hairstyles should we have?" Padma said.

"Oh I think Hermione should go with really straight hair and leave it down, Ginny should have loose waves, Luna should have a side braid that turns into a bun, Padma you should have a classic sock bun, and Parvati you should have wavy hair" I stated.

"I love it" Ginny said while everyone nodded.

"And you should have your hair in a low bun just above your neck with loose curls" Parvati said.

"Great! The party is going to be…well I will enjoy it because I have my friends here" I stated.

Everyone nodded but Hermione who was still hesitant about the whole situation. We were all interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

"Oh my you girls look very lovely. I came to drop off some cookies. It is 4:00 you have an hour to finish. Have you girls decided on hair and makeup?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yes, do you mind helping us? Hermione is going straight, and Ginny is going with loose waves" I said.

"Of course, have a seat Miss. Granger I will straighten your hair" Mrs. Malfoy said.

Hermione was shocked at first but listened.

"I used Raddrizzare I Miei Capelli before" Hermione said.

"Nonsense, you can use directus fulgeo with your kind of hair. Look" Mrs. Malfoy said while doing the charm. Hermione's hair became instantly straight with shine.

"Oh my goodness, the other spell I used took forever to do my hair" Hermione said.

"Yes, well with your hair this spell will do. My goodness this hair style compliments you very well. Miss Weasley loose waves you say?" Mrs. Malfoy questioned.

"Y-Yes mam" Ginny said nervously.

"Good fit for you I must ask. Oh Clara sweetheart make sure Miss. Weasley gets ruby red lipstick and Miss. Granger should get more of a darker red. Like a wine would do. Actually I will do all of your makeup while I am at it" Mrs. Malfoy said.

I nodded my head while I was doing Luna's hair and Pavarti did mine once she finished her sister's hair. Now it was the makeup.

We all looked in the mirrors, and we all dawned on smoky eyes but the shadow complemented our outfits.

"Well I have twenty minutes to get ready I will see you all there soon" Mrs. Weasley said while heading to the door and left.

"Is it kind of weird that Mrs. Malfoy is being nice?" Asked Padma

"No, she helped us when I was captured" Luna pointed out.

"Kind of for me…the weirdest one would be Draco. One time Mr. Malfoy said something really mean, and Draco was there to support me, and help me deal with my brother's fate. He tried to apologize but couldn't think of anything. Then as he was about to leave my room he apologized for making my life hell at Hogwarts" I pointed out.

"Perhaps the war really affected Draco and Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione stated.

"Yeah, Hermione you look beautiful" I stated.

"Really? I think it is a bit much" Hermione questioned.

"No, you look like a model" Pavarti said.

"We all look beautiful guys" Ginny said.

"Ron's jaw will drop seeing you Hermione" I teased.

"Or Draco… He probably won't even recognize you" Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, everyone but Mr. Malfoy will be stunned" I said with annoyance.

"He hasn't done anything to you has he?" Hermione asked.

"Besides throwing insults and making me cry no he has not" I retorted.

"I am sorry" they all said.

"Look I have Emily to look after, and Todd, Draco, and Mrs. Malfoy are pretty descent" I said.

"Well, even though Todd can be arrogant he does tend to help others in need" Padma said.

"That's right you two are in the same house. Maybe you can start a conversation with him to make him at ease" I said.

"Maybe" Padma said.

"Oh, look at the time we must go now" I said smiling. Ginny quickly linked my arm and we went down the hall towards the stairs.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were together by the stairs on one side while Draco, Theo, and Blaise were on the other. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of Ginny and so were all the other boys.

"Do you mind me stealing your date for awhile?" Harry teased.

"Oh of course we decided it would be better to be just friends" I teased.

Harry and Ginny laughed and they left while Neville went up to give me a hug.

"Neville I am so happy to see you here!" I said.

"Yes, I was hesitant but my grandma wanted to be here. She is so proud of me now she brags" Neville said.

"Oh Neville, she is a tough one I bragged about you before she did though. I just knew" I said.

"Yeah, I didn't understand why" Neville said.

I laughed a little "I remember Hermione mentioning your first year that you tried to stop Harry, Hermione, and Ron, or when you stood up to Draco a few times you were so nervous but you did it anyway. I didn't care that people looked at me weird I knew you were a brave one" I stated the obvious.

"Thanks Clara you are a really good friend, and know that I am always here for you" Neville said.

"Thank you Neville and I am happy to have you as my friend. And I too will always be there for you" I said.

Neville smiled and saw Luna. "Luna it is so good to see you" Neville said while walking to her. I turned to my left and saw the Slytherine princes. I blushed seeing Theo. I walked towards them and smiled.

"Must be a little awkward for you standing in your house with Harry here" I said.

"A little? Try uncomfortable. Just knowing they were here as a captive is unsettling for me" Draco said.

"Going a little soft now are we Draco?" Blaise commented.

"Call me soft all you want, but try being in my shoes. Always having fear because you don't know what the Dark Lord would do, seeing death, I still hear the screams at night, and the fact that Granger was being tortured like that is not a pretty sight" Draco confessed.

We all were shocked. Everyone but the adults heard what Draco said.

"No hard feelings Draco. We have different approaches on certain things, but we understand what you did" Harry said.

"Yea, regardless though you still are a spoiled git" Ron said.

I groaned. "Please guys don't make a scene here" I retorted.

All of them nodded and Nott handed me a glass of champagne.

I took the glass and smiled shyly at him. Draco raised an eyebrow at this.

"You look beautiful Clara" Theo said.

"And you look very handsome. It is a good change, I always see you in your school robes" I teased.

Draco and Blaise tried to hide their smiles most likely at my terrible attempt to flirt.

I turned to Blaise and nodded my head. "Blaise how do you do?" I asked

He gave me a small smile and Draco gave him a stern look. "Clara, I am doing well I hope your stay is going well also. I am sure we all will be fast friends since we all stay over time to time at the manor" Blaise said.

Draco seemed pleased, but I on the other hand doubt he meant what he said, but I smiled sweetly regardless.

"Yes, of course I assume you will be here for the winter holidays and summer holidays as well" I said while batting my eyelashes a few times.

Theo and Draco had a slight smirk on their faces. I knew they were amused at what they are seeing.

"Have any of you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

I froze in fear. Draco saw my reaction and he mirrored mine. We looked around but noticed everyone was here but her. We slightly calmed down and I realized it was most likely her being nervous about the party which I don't blame her. I am such a terrible friend. But as Draco turned around his eyes grew in shock and his jaw dropped Theo and Blaise looked at his direction and did the same. I turned around and there she was smiling awkwardly and blushing at all the attention she is getting.

I quickly went up the stairs and held her hand.

"I am so sorry Hermione I am a terrible friend. I should of staid knowing how you feel being here" I said.

"Nonsense Clara, I am sure Mr. Malfoy would give you a hard time for not being here considering they are throwing it for you. And you are a great friend! I am doing this for you who knows this may mend the bridge of blood purity" Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione I love you. Come along now" I said grabbing her hand. I giggled at all the stairs she is getting. I gave her arm to Ron and smiled.

"You have a little something there Draco" I teased acting like I am wiping something off his face.

Everyone laughed but him. He gave me the most death glare he can imagine and was turning red of embarrassment. Heaven forbid a Malfoy was caught gawking at a muggleborn.

"Dinner is served please follow me" Mrs. Malfoy said.

We all followed into a ballroom. There were mirrors and the walls were glistened in gold with Angels and Diamonds which for some reason I found rather odd.

I sat next to Draco and Theodore with Luna and Neville on his side. Blaise was next to Draco followed by the twins, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. With Emily and her friends on the end while Todd and his friends were by Neville on the end. All the adults were in front of us which made the dinner a little intimidating.

"I really don't like the fact that the adults are eating in front us" I whispered to Draco and Theo

"Agree" they both said.

The house elves placed the appetizers in front of us. Caviar on crackers which was very fancy in my opinion. I peeked to the side and saw Emily's friends hesitating a bit.

"Don't say anything Hermione" Ron whispered.

I stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny? And why did Weasley say that?" Draco asked.

"Hermione wants all house elves to be free and not work under harsh circumstances" I whispered to Draco

"Oh brother" Draco retorted.

Soon we finished our appetizers and our entrées were delivered. Turkey with asparagus, mashed potatoes and gravy. The food looked very inviting and Emily's friends seemed very pleased with the food option this time around.

"So I heard the Greengrass' will be here after dinner for the dance party. What will you ever do now Draco Astoria or Hermione?" Theodore teased.

"For your information I do not fancy Granger. She just looks different compared to her gloomy natural appearance and bushy hair. She is actually, appealing to the eye I must say" Draco explained.

Theo and I grinned and stifled a laugh.

"Be nice now Draco" I said.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Don't let me start on you now Baxton"

I smiled at him sweetly "I have no idea what you are talking about Draco but we should eat our dinner before it gets cold, and I really don't want your parents getting mad at us. After all they are eyeing us with annoyance" I pointed out sweetly.

Draco slowly looked up not making it obvious while Blaise gave out a small chuckle.

"I have to hand it to you Draco. You trained her well or she is a smart learner she knows how to talk like a true pureblood" Blaise said.

Theo, Draco, and the twins stiffened at what he said. Blaise gave an expression that he knew he said something wrong that will get him in trouble but I just smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually Blaise, do you remember my Aunt Tessa Nolan?" I asked.

Blaise eyes widened and nodded his head.

"And you know my mother Kianna Nolan-Baxton?" I said again.

Blaise nodded again.

"Good, so you would know then that my mother was raised by prideful Slytherin traditions. Although she broke the chain by marrying my father she still insisted that I was raised with proper manners and etiquette. My Aunt made sure too" I stated sweetly.

I looked up and the Adults were grinning. Even Mr. Malfoy was amused with a cock eyebrow and somewhat pleased look on his face although, it quickly changed, when he digged in for some Turkey on his plate.

"My apologies" Blaise said.

I just smiled warmly at him. I looked up and Mrs. Malfoy gave me an improving smile.

"Well done Miss. Baxton well done" Draco said.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" I smiled at him.

As soon as our entrées were done we had our dessert. Chocolate soufflé with ice cream on top and everyone loved the taste of the warmth that melted in our mouth. There were a lot of approving noises with this choice of dessert.

Once we were done Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat up and so did everyone else. Once we got up the table and chairs disappeared.

"Thank you everyone for dinner we will have more guests arriving soon. I really hope you guys will stay for the ball. In the mean time I would love to show you guys around" Mrs. Malfoy said.

I smiled at Mrs. Malfoy. I was really glad that she was taking the time and effort to reach out to everyone.

Some of the Adults were hesitant at first but slowly followed. Which were the Patil and Weasley clan.

"Not going Potter?" Asked Draco

"With all due respect Malfoy I am an Auror. I don't think it would be a good idea if I am looking around and I spot something that should not be here" Harry said.

"Good point but I assure you my father doesn't have anything. Or at least I hope he doesn't" Draco said.

We were interrupted by Emily slowly coming up to us with a sweet smile. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her and she took our hands. I saw Draco tense up a bit but followed anyway.

"Clara, Draco these are my good friends Sally, Delilah, Megan, and Nicole. They really wanted to meet you guys" Emily said.

Draco nodded his head. "Hello, hope you are enjoying yourself here" Draco said.

All girls blushed and giggled but nodded their head.

I smiled at them sweetly "Hello, glad to meet you four. I assume I will be seeing you guys here and at Hogwarts" I said.

"Yes you will" All of them said.

"Good, Megan right and Nicole? You are in Gryffindor I recognize you two" I said.

"Yeah, and you helped us too" Megan said.

"Right, well I am glad you are well" I said.

The three smiled at me and started walking to their group of friends.

"Well that was a bit awkward" Draco said.

"Not really. Emily was just being friendly, and I am sure the girls find you very attractive hence why they were giggling and blushing at the sight of you" I stated.

Draco smirked. "Yes, I am attractive" he stated.

"You are so full of yourself" I said while walking to my group of friends.

"Hey, not going to lie it is kind of weird to see the Malfoy's so nice" Ginny said.

"Right? Well Mr. Malfoy is making no effort" I retorted.

"Well, maybe ignoring us is the best he can do you know the outcome if he says anything" Ginny said.

"True this could be his way of just not causing a scene" I said.

We talked a few more minutes and the music started playing.

"I didn't know there will be other guests Clara" Hermione said.

"Oh yes, everyone is pretty much invited. All the ministry workers are, Hogwarts staff, and other Hogwarts students as well. Mrs. Malfoy just felt that close friends should be invited for dinner and everyone else for the ball" I said.

"Oh I see" Hermione grinned.

Soon everyone was piling into the ball room. Of course nobody started dancing until Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy started waltzing on the floor, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did as well as the Nott and Patils. I looked over at the twins and they had uncomfortable looks on their faces.

I was about to say something until someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and it was Theodore. He cleared his throat.

"May I have this dance?" He said while bowing taking my hand giving it a kiss while he held it in his hand.

I curtsied trying to hide my blush "My pleasure Mr. Nott" I said.

I looked over and all the girls were smiling brightly. I then saw Draco who smirked at the sight I am in.

We gracefully danced on the ballroom floor. I couldn't help but smile brightly at him I was really enjoying myself.

"I never got to thank you for what you did at Hogwarts. Helping me and my friends as well as fighting in the battle" I said.

Theo laughed a little. "You thanked me so many times and again my pleasure"

I smiled sweetly at him while I blushed.

"You look very lovely tonight especially when your blush decides to creep up on you" Theo teased.

I blushed more and he quickly hugged me tight.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you more" Theo said.

"Apology accepted" I said

I looked around and saw most of my friends are dancing. Some even with Slytherin's we danced a good few minutes until Draco decided to switch.

Draco bowed and I curtsied while Nott did the same to Astoria.

Draco took my hand and put his hand on my waste and started dancing.

"So, how do you like the party?" Draco asked.

"It is great I missed these kinds of parties" I said.

"Oh? I did not know you had these parties" Draco said.

"Oh yes, my mother was a social butterfly. She had witches and wizards all over the world come to these parties. It worked out in our favor though a lot of them came to help me and my parents to fight in this war. My parents were a part of the order" I said.

"I see, I am glad that you are well. From hearing from what your mother is like from you I am sure you are making her proud. You are not only standing up for what you believe in, but you are being proper in the process" Draco said.

"Oh Draco, you are so sweet thank you" I said.

"Hardly sweet I just point the obvious" Draco said.

I just smiled at him and looked at where he is looking and saw the girl he was dancing with earlier.

"That girl she looks familiar" I said.

"Who?" Draco said.

"The one you were talking with and dancing earlier. I always see her in the Library or with some friends. She kept to herself a lot" I said.

"Oh yes, that is Astoria Greengrass" Draco said.

"Ah, Daphne's sister?" I asked.

"Correct" Draco said looking at her way again. I just smiled at him and he stopped and smile back at me.

"I just want you to know that I was raised up…I am sorry fo-

"Ssshh. It is ok Draco apologies are all accepted. Just please try to be friendly to my friends. You don't have to like them, but just acknowledge them appropriately" I asked him.

"I will try my best Clara" Draco said.

"Thank you Draco" I said.

Draco smiled and nodded his head. He was then interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Is it alright that I dance with Miss. Baxton?" Blaise asked.

"If it is alright with Clara" Draco said.

"Yes, it is" I said.

Draco nodded his head and took my hand into Blaise's hand.

"So, your Aunt is Tessa? I heard a lot about her from my father and Draco" Blaise said.

"Yes, but out of fear she told me a lot. I think it was her way of protecting me, but what she did not realize is that the information that she had given me actually helped take you-know-who down" I said.

"Why are you telling me this? You do realize who my mother supports right?" Blaise said.

"And you?" I asked.

"In a way I did supported him, but I don't think I would ever have been one of them" Blaise said.

"And that is exactly what I saw. I never thought that you and Theodore would be the following type" I said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Blaise said with a genuine smile.

I smiled back "Thank you Mr. Zabini" I teased.

Blaise chuckled a bit. "Well I guess we should get to know each other better. I am over at the Malfoy's a lot" Blaise said.

"Oh, are you good at potions. I flunked it and need to retake it over the summer" I said.

"Oh… really? You were always good in potions" Blaise said.

"Did you ever see me there?" I pointed out.

Blaise realization hit. "I also remember you showing up late to class weak and sometimes with bruises and cuts" he added.

I nodded "Thanks to the Carrow's detentions"

"Yeah, I have to admit though you and some of your friends are crazy, but I admired that in you guys. Times like that it just gave us a sense of hope then you disappeared, and we didn't know what to think really. At least most of the first years left so I knew you had a hand on it" Blaise admitted.

I gave him a small smile and the music stopped. It got a little awkward between us until Blaise started up a conversation.

"Well, it was nice knowing you a bit. I am looking forward to our summers together. I am glad that you are alright though. That was a nasty deep cut on the forehead. I guess Sano Altus, and Vulnera Sanentur worked after all" Blaise said and he walked away leaving me shocked.

Was it him that helped me that night? I didn't remember anything just the detention and trying to walk to the hospital wing, but collapsed and was carried to an empty room. I blacked out after that and didn't remember a thing. Just to wake up in an empty room with a pillow and blankets. I got a shiver that ran down my back. The detention was awful. The carrow's would jump me any chance they got. Amycus slapped me hard across the face, and then I got the cruciatus curse which I stumbled and hit my head on the corner of the desk. But that wasn't what got it deep it was a silent curse that was sent towards me. It felt like a thousand knives slashed on my forehead. They dismissed me and I stumbled out of the room gasping for air. Blood was slowly dripping down my forehead like a faucet, and I was getting tired and dizzy. I grew cold and I slowly felt my life was fading away. I crawled out towards the hallway then I was picked up. After that I didn't remember a thing.

I jumped when Harry spoke.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I said..are you okay you look like you just saw death" Harry said.

"Oh, I did…" I said while turning towards Harry who gave me an odd look.

"Oh, I mean during the war I did not now. Harry Blaise told me that he was glad that the curse helped my wound. I think he was telling me that he saved me that night" I said.

"Oh…let's dance and talk alright?" He said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I had terrible detentions at school with the Carrows. I just remember Amycus whipped his wand and there was a deep cut on my forehead. It was awful Harry blood wad dripping everywhere and I thought I was going to die. Blaise then said I am glad that Sano Altus and Vulnera Sanentur had worked on my injury" I told Harry and he tensed up.

"Looks like they used sectumsempra on you. It is a good thing that Blaise was there and knew what he was doing. Otherwise, you would have died. I know this because I used this spell not knowing what it actually does. No one knew what it was I used it on Draco it cut him all over I panicked. Seeing cuts all over his body I had no idea it was that bad. Snape used Vulnera Sanentur which healed him" Harry confessed with a sad face.

"Oh Harry, I am sure you were curious and didn't know the outcome" I said.

"I was, it said it was a curse for enemies. Draco attacked me first but that cursed popped in my head and it hit him. It was awful and I regret every minute of it. Snape created that spell he was the Half-Blood Prince" Harry said.

My eyes widened. "Your potion's book in your sixth year was Snapes?" I asked.

"Yup" Harry said and the music stopped.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I have to say it was a lot of fun and that I am glad to gain a new family here with us. Clara, Todd, and Emily this party is for you." Mrs. Malfoy said while smiling with Draco next to her and Mr. Malfoy annoyed to no end.

"You know Mrs. Malfoy seems to really care lately, but this is a bit much. She is putting on a show" I said disappointed.

"Please you three come up here" she continued.

I looked at Harry who gave me a sympathetic look towards me. I saw Emily towards my right and walked up to her to take her hand and we walked up to the Malfoy's. Draco and Mrs. Malfoy gave a warm smile to us. Todd slowly walked up nervous and uncomfortable.

"As tradition when we gain a new family member or family members we celebrate by dancing. And now that we are family us Malfoy's will be having a dance with you" Mrs. Malfoy said shocking everyone but her.

"Draco, take Emily to the dance floor please" Mrs. Malfoy whispered.

I gulped knowing that I have to dance with Mr. Malfoy. I slowly looked to my right and Mr. Malfoy did not look pleased, but his facial expression changed when he saw Mrs. Malfoy's expression on her face. The music started up and Mrs. Malfoy took Todd onto the dance floor. I looked at Draco and saw that he tensed up especially when Emily slowly took his hand, and they slowly went on the dance floor and they slowly started to dance. I looked to my right and saw Mr. Malfoy putting on a fake but believable smile. He looked down on me and smiled offering his arm.

"Come on let's get this done and over with" Mr. Malfoy said.

I smiled sweetly and nodded my head yes and took his arm and we both walked on the floor to dance.

"I just want to say thank you Mr. Malfoy for having this party for us" I said.

"Yes, it was all Cissy's idea" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Perhaps, but you had a choice to say no" I stated.

Mr. Malfoy stopped nodded his head, and continued to dance with me again.

"Purple is nice on you, but I think Green will look better" Mr. Malfoy said.

Was this Mr. Malfoy's way of complimenting me? If it was I would take any compliment from the Malfoy family even if it isn't a full compliment and an added snarky remark.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind" I said.

Mr. Malfoy nodded curtly and went on dancing until the music stopped.

We all bowed and looked at the audience and smiled at them. Hermione and Ginny gave me a smile me, but they knew exactly what was up. I returned the smile to let them know that I agree and they just laughed.

"Everyone, thank you for the lovely party and thank you for coming. However, if you like to stay for some snacks or stay for the night we will be happy to provide a room for our guests, but it is late now and the ballroom party is over. For the ones who are leaving thank you, and have a safe travel home" Mrs. Malfoy addressed to everyone.

I went to hug my friends.

"Thank you so much for coming. I won't ask you to stay for I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but please stop by when you have the chance, and don't forget your other dresses" I told them while smiling

They all hugged me back and said there goodbyes.

"If you really want to give us dresses just owl them otherwise I will be here for days deciding on a dress" Pavarti said.

I smiled and nodded at them. Then Ron and Harry hugged me goodbye and they mingled with the other guest that spilled out of the hall.

I walked towards Draco and the gang and saw Mr. Malfoy looking very annoyed and grossed out of the sight of the people lingering in his house. I made a mental note that we should throw more parties because it will be good for Mr. Malfoy's health.

"Hi guys" I said smiling shyly

"Hello" All three said.

Mrs. Malfoy walked up to us "Did you have fun dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I did thank you so much" I said giving her hug.

"Oh" Mrs. Malfoy stumbled back a bit and surprised, but returned the hug and smiled at me when I let go.

"I did have fun. May I please be excused I am tired" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart we are off to bed ourselves. Goodnight" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"We better be leaving too" Blaise said.

Blaise nodded towards me. "Clara, it was nice seeing you tonight take care" he said.

"Goodnight Blaise" I smiled

Theo took my hand and kissed it. I turned a crimson red at the sweet gesture that he did. He smiled up at me still holding my hand. "Good night Clara" he said.

I lowered my head smiling while biting my lower lip. I cleared my throat.

"G-Good night Theo" I said shyly.

He let go of my hand and walked out. Draco covered his laughter with a cough. I looked at him annoyed.

"Oh stop it I am not use to this kind of attention" I said while walking out of the ballroom leaving Draco by himself. But he was walking after me shouting.

"Right Clara, keep telling yourself that. You like the attention he is giving you" Draco said.

We both were walking up the stairs. "I have no idea what you are talking about Draco"

"Pfft" Draco let out.

"Besides, you should not torment me with such things. I saw you eyeing that Astoria girl. She is very beautiful I must say. Better than Parkinson at least. You were acting like you were so in love" I teased.

"No I didn't" Draco protested.

"We all saw it Draco we even teased about you a little bit. You were all over her and for once you treated a woman with respect and gratitude" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yea…I admit she is beautiful, smart, funny, and polite. She is hard to catch that is why I like her" Draco said smiling

I smiled at his goofy stance right now. I quickly grabbed the camera on my stand that I left out a few hours before the party and took the picture of him.

"What was that for" Draco said angrily.

"To show you what I mean when you are around her and think of her. Soon you will see what we see when you are around her" I teased.

"Whatever the chemistry and attraction makes us act differently" Draco explained.

"It's called being in love ADMIT IT" I said.

"Whatever…so you had fun?" Draco asked.

"Yea I did thanks" I said taking my shoes off and going to my drawer for my pajamas. I pulled out a silky red tank top and silky pants to match with the top.

"Good I can tell. Theodore seemed to capture your heart. Turning red every time you lock eyes, or when you dance, how you get nervous when…oh like right now" Draco said taking a picture of me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"To show you that I am not a liar when I say that you turn red with a mention of his name" Draco teased.

"I do not" I said.

Draco smirked and walked towards me. "Theodore" he teased.

On cue I turned bright red and he laughed.

"You see, Blaise and I pointed it out a few times. Don't worry though we made sure that it wasn't in front of him. You just don't notice or realize it" He said noticing that my eyes widened a bit.

I relaxed at his last statement but then glared at him.

"Whatever…the chemistry and attraction makes us act differently" I mumbled out loud.

Draco smiled. "You are in love ADMIT IT" he teased and started walking to the door.

"Good night loverboy" I teased.

"Good night Mrs. Nott" Draco teased.

I turned bright red at his statement. I closed the door and changed into my pajamas and pulled the covers over. I know Draco was right I was in love with Theodore but I am too shy to admit it or make a move. I lay my head on the pillow and smiled at the memories I had with Theodore in the previous hours and in no time I dozed off with nice dreams of Theodore and I.

PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!


End file.
